Dino And Hibari Watch Paranormal Activity
by NaaChann
Summary: Hibari and Dino watch a movie and Dinos willing to do ANYTHING to make hibari feel more comfortable. Warning:Yaoi,Smut,Possible biting to death
1. Arival , Dinner ?

_Hibari impatiently leaned against the linoleum counter of his apartment, he was waiting for Dino . Turning back to the stove where he was currently making dinner for two he heard a familiar knocking at the door and he discreetly rushed to answer it, Shoving his hands in his pockets._

_He and Dino had been dating for some time now, so it wasn't new for Hibari to be making food for both men or even lie by saying that he had already eaten so the other would eat his share. He had a soft spot for this Herbivore who he was starting to consider an Omnivore._

_When Hibari Finally reached the door and opened it; He was successfully..ahem, Glomped into a vice-like grip by non other then his overly enthusiastic 'Boyfriend', The disciplinary couldn't help but notice the Blondes libido was at full attention as it crudely poked him in the leg._

_"Ciao.~", Dino let out a small chuckle which to the dark haired males ears was quite, Dare he say it 'arousing.' He ran his fingers slowly through the blonde tresses and spoke in his usual monotone manner ."Honestly you herbivores never change."_

_Dino smiled at the 'compliment', "Awhhhhhhh, Kyo-chan don't be like that." The bronco gave a small pout as he nuzzled the younger males cheek, "Can we skip the food and get to dessert?, as you can tell.."Hibari shivered involuntarily as Dino scraped his teeth against his jawline. "I'm rather eager for you._

_Hibari flushed a bit, His mind obviously not on the same track as the Bronco's. His voice was obviously strained as he shifted under the stronger male."Herbivore, what are you talking about?, and if you don't remove yourself from me, my apartments going to burn down because our dinner is still on!"_

_He growled in frustration, Shoving the other male off him violently, standing up and walking to the spacious kitchen. Hibari had decided that he would make it Traditional Japanese style due to the fact people rarely come over._

_Dino being the pervert he is, stood up and followed; Dusting off the imaginary dirt from his jacket. smirking at the still slightly flustered Kyoya and sat down in a chair at the small table. A plate of white rice and a side of spicy curry was slammed on the table infront of him._

_Dino tilted his head up; staring at his boyfriend, The constant frown on his little Hiba-Chans face was currently twisted into an adorable pout. "Carina.", The dark haired teen raised an eyebrow at the foreign word, He kept telling the idiot that he didn't speak Italian and yet. Hibari growled._

_"Baka, Take a picture. it'll last longer. Now eat.", He raised an eyebrow when the blonde started quickly fumbling for something in his jacket pocket. "What are yo- " SNAP. Hibari blinked then glared at the grinning bronco who had his Camera phone out and pointed directly at him. Hibari being he himself let out a growl and turned away from his boyfriend, His face stuck with a heated blush tinting his pale cheeks ._

_The disciplinary spoke " Baka, what movie are we watching tonight . ". Hibari looked at the blonde who opened his jacket pocket and handed the movie to the other who simply scoffed reading the title out loud. " Paranormal Activity? , Really Dino, This movie is for Herbivores . " Hibari was actually rather scared , he had encountered alot of things in his life time and they didn't even make him take a sharp intake of breath ever so slightly , But Horror movies was just one of those things that made his world completely and uterlly stop ._

_Dino sat there with a shit-eating grin on his face and spoke " Don't tell me your scared of such a wimpy movie. " He spoke victiorisly with a smirk on his face. " I highly doubt its even real ." said Hibariwho started speaking again " Then lets go into my room and watch in Neh ? " The Black headed beauty said and then regretted his words after the other spoke " If you get Scared you can cuddle with me . " Said Dino who started to snicker , followed by a slightly irrated Hibari " Shut up !"_

_** In the bedroom**_

_Dino was the first to speak as he popped in the DVD "Well I know you won't get scared. " He snickered. As soon as the opening scene opened up he pressed play only to find his dark haired lover in the center of the bed , waiting to be held. Or thats what it appeared like . Dino smiled and crawled on the bed" You seem like your in a snuggly mood. " He chuckled only to be returned with three words from the other " Shut Up Herbiovre"_

_A while later Hibari was scared shitless but was trying not to show it . Who would believe this shit was actually real , Hibari focused on the screen It was the scene where Mika or something like that gets killed by that possed chick . . . . ._

_Dino who didn't flinch was shocked when he his dark haired lover curled in his lap clinging for dear life. " N-ne K-kyoya are you alright " Dino thought his mind was playing tricks on him , was Kyoya crying ? , Did the movie really scare him to the point he wouldn't even move an inch from the blonde. The disciplinary spoke up his voice shaky and hoarse , " Herbivore If you tell anyone of whats happened and going to happen tonight , Ill bite you to death got it ?" Hibari himself could barely believe that he was like this and slowly lifted his head up to meet the others gaze , his bloodshot and teary eyes meeting curious and worried ones._

_Hibari shifted slightly when he realized what had been poking him this entire time and let out a small blush , he asked the blonde still blushing " C-can you go get me a drink ? " Hibari moved off the other as he watched the Bronco stand up and head for the door. Hibari who let his imagnation started wandering got up and ran after the other , his bare feet tapping almost silently on the floor as he hugged the other tightly from behind ." Dino.. I got scared... "_

_Dino who was shocked by the others actions simply chuckled and turned pulling the other close and tilting his chin up " Want me to take your mind off of it then ?" He leaned down pressing his warm moist lips against quivering ones. This was the first time Dino had kissed Hibari with out being as her called it " Bitten to Death "_


	2. Smut

(( Okay you guys heres Chapter two! Hope you like it , I am really sorry for late update. I've had severe writers block . This chapter wasn't betaed and e and a friend made a bet . Updates will become more regular I promise . I Am currently TAKING REQUESTS FOR PAIRINGS . message me for questions and please review And I'm sorry for making Hibari really OC but I need him to act different behind closed doors if you want this fiction to work )

This was the first time Dino had kissed Hibari with out being as he called it " Bitten to Death " The kiss started out soft and innocent and grew firey hot and passionate , Dino biting softly on the others lip picking the bag up with his foot and gently reaching inside. and with a smirk pulled out the handcuffs that were in there.

Hibari let out a soft moan as the kiss became even more heated , he didn't hear the rustling of the black bag of which contents he didnt hear but what he did hear was Cavallone slipping something into his back pocket and bending down to pick up the bag. "What are you doing Herbivore. ? " Hibari cocked and eyebrow panting slightly. The blonde headed ;herbivore; picked the other up with one arm and dragged him into the bedroom dropping the bag next to the bed " Neh Kyo-chan get on the bed will you ? "

Hibari growled" Who died and made you boss of me " He spoke before climbing on the bed . Wearing only his shirt and boxers as he climbed into the dead center of the bed. Hibari listened silently as he heard the sound of the others clothes hitting the floor and Dino say " Close your eyes and put your arms on the head board , closing his eyes . A few seconds later he felt the bed dip and something snapping around his wrists ,"C-cavallone! what are you do-" His words cut short by a rough kiss filled with pure lust. He could tell by the way the blonde was acting that he was egar . " C-cavallone ." He managed to pant out , all the pleasure for the kisses going straight to his groin. " What are you A-ahh~" Hibari felt something warm and soft sucking on his right nipple through his school shirt and threw his head back , letting out a mewl

Dino pulled away and brought his head up " What does it look like , I'm getting your mind off things " He spoke in a Husky tone and started un-doing the buttons on the white dress shirt . " Kyoya " He leaned in the Japanese boys ear and whispered " I love you." he stuck his tounge out licking the shell of his ear and smiled .

The Disciplinary blushed at the words and moaned as the tounge and hot breath . " Get on with it Cavallone;" He spat at the other , he could feel his erection throbbing inside his midnight blue boxers. Hibari let out a soft moan as Cavallone's warm appendage was trailing a line up to his nipple before completely taking it into his mouth , raking his teeth across the tip of the now hardned nub. "A-ah "

Dino stopped his assault on the small boys body and reached into the bag pulling out a bottle of lube and setting it next to him " Kyoya I'm going to have sex with you now.. " The Bronco let out a chuckle at the very flustered Kyoya and started sliding the boxers off the pale hips , down past his ankles and onto the floor somewhere.

Kyoya started blushing at the pervious statement and started blushing even more. " Wh-What?" He didn't think it was possiable but he blushed more as his legs were spread and her felt something warm soft and wet slinding up his pale thigh torward his heated erection . " C-cavallone don't!" He let out a muffled moan as the Blonde took his heated erection into the hot cavern.

Dino took in the noises that his lover was making and let out a hum of approval around the shaft , electing a loud gasp from the other. He wanted to hear more of those noises , and to do so he teasingly licked the slit of the erect member . After licking he tasted something salty and sweet and he released the shaft in his mouth with a loud "POP". Lifting his head up staring at the beautiful Virgin hole glistening with moisture and licked his lips " Neh Kyoya... Can I eat you up whole ? " he said bringing his finger down to tease the puckered entrance.

"D-damn hnn Herbivore" The dark hair japanese boy panted out and arched his back eroticly as he felt the long slender digit slide inside of himself . How could something so dirty feel so good. He let out a slight whimper as the finger retreated , but soon after gasped as two fingers were now inside him."H-herbivore, s-such dirty actions."

Dino let out a moan at how tight his lover was around his fingers .He slowly started trying to scissor him , After a few minutes of twisting and curling his fingers he just could'nt take it anymore , He wanted, no needed the other to beg him to be inside of him. He slowly pulled his fingers out.

The Disiciplinary hissed at the loss of friction and felt his ears perk up at a buzzing sound. Struggling to see what Dino was doing he felt something cold and wet pressed against his entrance yet again . The tingling spreading through out his small pale body as he felt the tip softly jam itself inside , electing a loud moan from the boy " A-ahhh "

Dino smirked "Neh Kyoya did you know I have my tounge pierced ? " He watched the boy nod " Well my tounge ring isnt normal It vibrates. " he turned it on and dipped his head onto the others chest taking a perky pink bud into his mouth , also shoving the ibrator the rest of the way inside of his Japanese lover

The dark haired male let out a gasp and a loud moan at the assault on his nipple and bucked his hips as the vibrations reached his Prostate. " H-her Ahhh~" Kyoya was lost for words his eyes becoming half lidded through the pleasure. He arched off the bed as he felt the vibrations on his chest slowly working there way down torwards his manhood .

Dino lapped at the heated skin underneath him and smirked at how submisive the other was being , slowly he made his way down wards to the prize and stared at it . "Kyoya you're dripping with pre-cum already . " he dipped his head down completely engulfing the heated flesh in front of him teasing the slit with vibrations

Kyoya gasped as he was suddenly taken in whole as a goosebumps raised on his skin


End file.
